


pay attention (see what you're missing)

by memeingfultrash



Series: sugar baby keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, brief appearance of a omc, but Lance is ok with it, could be seen as begging kink too???, idk its two in the morning bro, keith is a little Slut, keith sucks dick for attention, v poor explanation but not exactly wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: keith thinks lance is spending too much time working and not enough time paying attention to him.





	pay attention (see what you're missing)

**Author's Note:**

> I googled the title and turns out it comes from a 1d song but I promise u that that song was not the inspiration for this  
> I don't even know that song tbh

"You don't want to go this route with me, Ale."

Lance's voice was low, dangerous as he shifts back and forth in his swivel chair. He looks down at his white slacks as he picks off a piece of lint; he's dressed in a white suit with a deep red shirt underneath, an outfit that Keith had picked for him the last time he took the raven shopping. 

Keith was determined to dress him in as many suits as possible, as Lance had told him how he'd always had a guilty pleasure for looking like old-time gangsters, crisp and clean. Keith, in turn, made it no secret how hot it got him to see Lance dressed up.

He adjusted a sleeve as the man argued with him over the phone, letting out a quiet hum as he pretended to contemplate on letting the man go.

"Are you forgetting that I know where you live? And how I can access your accounts in a heartbeat?"

Lance tched as Ale continued to argue, even switching over to weak threats against his family and Keith. 

"Do you think I haven't heard that before?"

He tilted his head back and breathed deeply through his nose as he listened to the man get angrier and angrier, but he could hear the fear rising in his voice, too.

"Lance."

Lance's head lifted and he looked at the doorway to his office. His eyes trailed down an athletic body with pale skin, slim neck emphasized by one of those damn thin gold chokers. 

Keith leaned against the doorway, tilting his head to expose the slope of his neck and shoulders as he looked expectantly at Lance.

"I made lunch."

Lance covered the bottom of his phone as he angled it away from his face. "In a few, baby. On the phone."

Keith rolled his eyes as Lance made another smart comment to the man on the phone. He slinked into the room as he spoke.

"You never pay attention to me anymore, Lance," he said quietly. Lance shot him a warning glare, knowing exactly what he was doing, and Keith smirked a little. "Don't you want to play with me for a little bit?"

"Not now," he mouthed as Keith stood directly in front of him.

He looked away toward the clock as he checked how long he'd been on the phone when he heard Keith fall to his knees. He glanced down as Keith sat between his legs, looking up at him with playful, devious eyes.

"Lance," he whined quietly, beginning to mouth at Lance's length through his slacks. "Pay attention to me."

Lance angled the phone away from his mouth again. "Keith," he warned in a low tone. He smirked internally at the visible shiver it sent down Keith's spine.

"Ale, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you all day," Lance said into his phone, trying to ignore the way he was getting hard under Keith's ministrations. "You're going to do what I say or you're going to pay the price."

"C'mon, _daddy,"_ Keith whispered as he reached up and undid the buttons on Lance's slacks. He pulled him out of his underwear, not wasting any time on getting him fully hard. 

Lance looked on with dark eyes, not paying attention to anything other than the way Keith's pink tongue darted out and licked his lips before leaning in and licking up the length of Lance's dick. Keith's blood was singing in victory.

"Which would you rather?" Lance asked, voice rougher than before. It irked Keith just a little at how well Lance kept his composure. "Drain your accounts, a visit from my boys, or doing what I say?"

Lance kept eye contact with Keith as Keith took the head of Lance's dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. He bobbed his head a little before sinking down halfway, causing Lance to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from making a noise.

"Don't make this harder on yourself," Lance murmured. His free hand came down at tangled in Keith's dark locks, mesmerized by the pink flush on his pale cheeks. "Give in."

Lance was completely hard by that point, but he was determined not to let Keith win. He'd spoiled this boy _rotten;_ Keith was so used to getting whatever he wanted whenever he wanted with Lance, this was the type of shit that happened when Lance said no.

Lance was unsure if that was a bad thing.

He choked on a groan when Keith hummed and pushed himself all the way down, taking Lance's cock down to the base, nose brushing his trimmed pubic hair. Lance was so overwhelmed with pleasure, that he really didn't care about anything Ale had to say anymore.

"Expect Hunk and Matt very soon," he spit out before hanging up and tossing his head back, groaning. " _Shit,_ baby."

Keith pulled all the way back and panted, giving Lance quite the view. He was hard in his soft joggers, Lance's shirt slipping off one shoulder, messy hair and red cheeks. 

_God,_ Lance loved this boy.

"Are you going to pay attention to me _now,_ daddy?" Keith asked in a quiet, rough in a 'I-just-had-a-cock-down-my-throat' type of voice.

"Bring that beautiful mouth over here, baby," Lance murmured. Keith smiled at him happily and _fuck,_ he should not look that innocent and genuine in this type of situation.

"You gonna watch me?" Keith asked as he settled back in, looking up at Lance.

"Always."

"You gonna fuck my throat?" Keith followed that question up by licking up Lance's thick length once more before sucking the head into his mouth again.

"Is that what you want?"

"Please," Keith breathed, pulling back and nuzzling Lance's dick. "Want you to fuck my throat and come on me. Please, Lance."

Keith was so used to getting whatever he wanted whenever he wanted with Lance, so why would this be any different?

Lance used the hand in Keith's hair to tug his head back and used his other hand to angle himself toward Keith's open, waiting mouth. His jaw dropped a little at the feeling of _hot_ and _wet,_ soon joined by _tight_ as he slowly pushed himself all the way into Keith's throat.

Keith kept his eyes open and directed at Lance (like a _good boy_ ), giving Lance the full view of his face getting pinker and tears forming in his eyes as he tried not to choke. He held Keith down for a moment more before allowing him to move back, coughing.

"You take my cock so well, baby," Lance murmured. "You were made for this, weren't you, beautiful?"

"Y- _yes,"_ Keith panted. "Again."

"Do it."

Keith closed his eyes and moaned quietly as he leaned in and took Lance's cock into his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks halfway down and occupying himself for a moment before opening his eyes once more. His pupils were blown and his face was red, but Lance swore that he was the most beautiful boy he'd ever known.

He seemed to steel himself before he pushed his head down, choking slightly as Lance's cock slid down his throat. He moved to pull back before he felt a hand on the back of his neck, holding him down.

"Give me a second, baby," Lance grunted. Keith gagged again and Lance let him go. The raven looked up to find his boyfriend significantly more flustered than before.

"Fuck, get over here, Keith," he groaned, shoving himself back into Keith's mouth and thrusting shallowly. Keith moaned and let his jaw fall open more, letting Lance take what he wanted.

Lance was still sitting in his chair, so he braced his feet in order to thrust better. Keith throated him again and he held him down once more, grinding against his face as Keith choked and gagged around him.

"Oh fuck, _Keith,"_ Lance gasped, finally letting Keith pull back to breathe as he took himself in hand and jerked himself.

It only took a few strokes for Lance to shoot onto Keith's face, who closed his eyes automatically and smiled as the last spurt his cheek. He heard Lance panting and opened his eyes, looking up expectantly at Lance.

"Fuck, baby, you get me so riled up," Lance murmured, grabbing tissue from his desk and wiping Keith's face. "You gotta stop doing this when I'm working though, baby."

"You like it," Keith whispered, leaning forward and sucking Lance's finger that was covered in his own cum into his mouth.

The side of Lance's mouth quirked up. "Never said I didn't. Just said it had to stop."

Keith pouted at him and Lance let himself give him a full smile as he leaned in and gave Keith a sweet kiss, making the raven hum in content. He pulled back, smile turning predatory as he pulled Keith up and into his lap, back to his chest.

He reached down into Keith's joggers, wrapping a hand around his still-hard length and making him whimper and arch his back.

"We'll talk more later. Just let daddy take care of you for right now, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I was NOT expecting bbhmm to be as loved as it is. I do want to continue it, but have no idea how at the moment...so enjoy this filler with nothing but smut


End file.
